Azumi
Azumi (アズミ, Azumi) is one of the supporting characters in Girls und Panzer: Der Film. Profile Azumi is one of Alice Shimada's three vice-commanders in the All-Stars University Team. She operates an American M26 Pershing with a yellow diamond marking on the front side. Appearance Azumi is a tall girl with light brown hair and turquoise eyes. She wears the All-Stars University Team Sensha-dō jacket, but doesn't wear the hat, nor the shirt and tie that comes with it. Personality Little is known about her in the movie except that she is part of the "Bermuda Trio" with Megumi and Rumi. It is implied in Drama CD that she is the leader of "Bermuda Trio." She formerly attended BC Freedom High School before going to University. Like her two teammates, she is a terrible cook (even more so than the other two), a "Hard-Drinking Party Girl", and crazy about the cuteness of her commander. She seems to be a very caring person in the way she cuddles Hibiki. Background She is first seen along with her two teammates in Shermans observing Alice's training match. During the match against the Ooarai Compound Team, she commands a company of seven Pershings (including her tank) and one Chaffee. Her company pushes through the flanks of Team Morning Glory, and forms a half-encirclement of Team Sunflower. After a fierce chase, they eventually disengage and regroup with the main force. During the scattered skirmishes throughout the theme park, Azumi leads a platoon with two other Pershings in pursuit of several Ooarai tanks. The platoon drives straight into ambushes twice over, but in the third ambush, Azumi spots the hidden StuG III and eliminates them. Left alone, she subsequently breaks off the pursuit. She is later seen with the "Bermuda Trio" taking out Saunders' tanks and taking out the Tiger II and T-34/85. In the final showdown in the theme park's center, her tank is knocked out by Miho when Maho acts as bait and ambushes her at the exit of the tunnel. After the match, she is shown (along with her teammates) drinking heavily with judges Kanon Sasagawa, Hibiki Inatomi (her favorite) & Remi Takashima before they are joined (to their disdain) by Shiho Nishizumi & Chiyo Shimada. Trivia *Unlike the other members of the All-Stars University Team, she doesn't wear a shirt under her jacket, exposing her cleavage. Even in MLLSD C33, when she, Rumi & Megumi infiltrate Ooarai by wearing their uniforms for "rescuing" their Commander, she does not wear their green undershirt (like Anteater Team), once again revealing her cleavage. **This is joked about in one of the Web Version comic strips. A clearly cold Azumi refuses to wear a shirt underneath her jacket, despite being told to by Megumi, all the while sneezing. *All three of the All-Stars University Team's Vice Commanders have names that end with "ミ" or "-mi" *In der Film, Azumi is the one made the first kill for the All-Stars University Team against Ooarai Compound Team. *She leads the Regimental HQ element of the All-Stars Team. *In Girls und Panzer der Film Variante, she mentioned she had a part time job as a model. And she often exhort Megumi and Rumi should pay more attention to their deportment, with little to no effect. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Females Category:Vice-Commanders Category:Mononymous Category:Tank Commanders Category:Selection University Category:TemporaryCategory Category:Bermuda Trio